


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1-Ropes of Rameses, Part 3-Captive Cruise)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Game: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nate finally makes it onboard Rameses' converted cruise ship. But can he save the girls in time or will they all die with the ship?
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1-Ropes of Rameses, Part 3-Captive Cruise)

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I got this done! IDK what's been going on with my thought process here lately; it's not in the right frame of mind. I need to get back to gear and focus on both getting Ubar done plus progressing through Sam's story. Yeah I know I have the GTA fic in mind, but that might have to go on the backburner for a while. Anyway, I hope you get some enjoyment outta this last part of Chapter 1 (I know, I know. A Oneshot turned into a three-part chapter 1 lol) in my spinoff stories. I feel like I kinda butchered the ship escapade from 3 though since the cruise is sideways and all but I did my best. Also quite the challenge having to add Elena in with Nate on his escapade but I think I made it work. Stay tuned!
> 
> Update on January 15th-I'm hoping to get down to business this upcoming week with chapter 5 (at least) of Samuel's Fortune being worked on/rewritten/edited/etc along with FINALLY completing the rewriting of Finding Ubar as I STILL HAVEN'T got around to editing that damn final chapter. 
> 
> C'mon man, I need some motivation to show Marlowe and Talbot who's boss and that Elena can be rescued once and for all! I'm also thinking I'll need to edit/add onto this final bit of this story; I've already been constructed to add more emotional depth and punch plus description to this final bit after Nate rescues Elena so there's that...wish me luck!
> 
> Update on January 19th-Finally posted the updated version of chapter 5 in Samuel's Fortune. Enjoy more Sam and Charlie Cutter banter as well as a Cutter-Nadine fight after freeing her!

**20+ minutes later….**

Nate had managed to finally get past all of Rameses’ pirate goons by swimming and shooting, climbing, swimming and shooting, and climbing some more. He had gone through seemingly endless waves of pirates and barely fortified structures within the shipyard, not to mention rusty boats. He barely escaped with his life, now soaking wet thanks to the sudden cyclone that came through.

He was now just barely climbing onto Rameses’ main cruise ship after blowing up two of his patrol boats and using the second to barely jump onboard a ladder perching from the side of the boat.

Nate climbed up to the bottom deck on the ship, just under several lifeboats hanging onto the floor ceiling.

“Sully and ladies, I’m coming,” he panted as he ran through the deck, seemingly abandoned long ago when Rameses and his goons hijacked the ship.

But Nate knew better as he could tell Rameses had really taken over the ship with barricades of barbed wire, boards on the various doors, and barrels rolling about amid the rough waves.

Nate ran up and around the center of the bottom deck until he came upon a lifeboat hanging above the water at the back of the ship, still looking fortified with the barricades.

“Gotta get to the upper deck,” Nate sighed as he then climbed the barely hanging boat, latching onto its cable and climbing its beam to the second deck.

“All right. Don’t look down. Don’t look down,” Nate insisted as he balanced himself on the beam before jumping to the second deck.

Nate then jumped up a ladder and on another cable to his left to climb aboard the third deck. Nate ran past another boarded-up room, barely able to keep his balance as the ship hit another rougher wave. Nate knew his work to save Sully, Elena, and Chloe wasn’t over yet….

**Another 10ish minutes later…**

After yet more rough waves and going through more pirates, including a notoriously difficult to kill brute, Nate had finally made it inside the center hull of Rameses’ ship.

Suddenly, Nate heard faint muffled screams from down at the bottom. He knew it was at least one if not all three of his friends.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” he yelled as he jumped from the platform, latched his way down from the balcony overlooking the room onto the grinders with a yellow “4” label, and climbed them down into the room.

In the room was a white Mercedes Benz, likely giving to Rameses by Marlowe in return for kidnapping Nate and friends along with yet more shipping containers to his far left, and more boxes and barrels lying about.

As Nate made his way over to the left and around the support beams, he came across what appeared to be Sully tied up in his dark red shirt to a chair.

“Sully! …Sully?” Nate cried as he got closer, only to take off the sack and realize it was just a dummy.

“He’s not here…” Nate sighed.

Suddenly, from his left came yet another muffled scream.

“What the…Elena? Chloe?” Nate yelled, realizing that one of if not both girls were inside the bottom container.

Just as Nate rushed to try and open the container, it opened as he suddenly fell back trying to avoid being hit by the swinging door.

To his horror, it was Elena. She was once again taped up to the chair as she was earlier with yet more tape bondage on her arms and legs. This time, she was re-gagged with a gray duct tape cleave gag in between her lips and wrapping around her blonde head, still tasting her nasty socks in her mouth. Additionally, her breasts were fully exposed with her shirt being half torn off as they bounced up and down with her struggles.

She muffled for help to the ceiling, with tears coming down her bruised and beaten face.

Nate rushed to her.

“Elena! Honey, I’m so sorry for what these animals have done to you and Chloe. They didn’t have Sully, did they?” Nate cried to her.

Elena muffled a likely no, shaking her head and trying to tell Nate where Chloe was but to no avail.

But before Nate could get to work freeing his estranged wife, he heard the cocks of guns behind them.

Nate slowly put his hands up immediately, turning around.

“Ah, crap…”

“Nathan, you have given me so much trouble! I promise you, we’re gonna end it now!” Rameses hissed with two of his goons pointing their AK74s down at Nate from the balcony.

“You never had him, did you? Let the girls go. Enough of your sick games!” Nate demanded.

“Of course not. I never had him. I lied. Remember? I’m a pirate…” Rameses laughed before giving an inaudible command to another goon, who came down to Nate with a lasso.

“Yeah, that’s right buddy. Keep walking…” Nate huffed with a cocky smile.

Suddenly, the goon walking towards him got shot and went down.

“What the…CHLOE? Chloe? You’re okay!” Nate yelled, seeing Chloe had mostly escaped her bonds and somehow grabbed a Para 9 pistol.

“Nate-no time to explain, love! Trust me!” she yelled down to him before punching one of Rameses goons and taking off from the balcony.

“Chloe? I’ll rescue ya! Oh no, you don’t!” Nate replied, grabbing a grenade from the dead goon, unpinning it, and throwing it near some propane tanks to his right.

Nate then grabbed the Para 9 from the goon and shot at Rameses, hitting him in the chest. The pirate hurriedly ran off, carried by his two remaining goons as they chased after Chloe.

The grenade had set off the tanks, filling the room with rising water.

“Elena, I’m coming! Hold on!” he yelled as he ran back into the containers and pushed her back away. Nate got to work with his pocket knife cutting her bonds and ungagging her; within a minute or two, she was free.

“Nate-there’s no time! The ship’s gonna sink!” she urged him, coughing up from her gag as they both came out of cover and dived to the closest crate.

“Oh, that's not good!” Nate sighed as numerous goons then came out of the balcony; led by a pirate with a Micro9mm and a riot shield.

Nate got to work eliminating the pirate goons; he and Elena could barely keep their balance as the ship apparently hit more rough waves again and sent everything in the room floating sideways.

“Haven’t you noticed, the ship’s sinking?” Nate yelled.

“These guys are crazy, Nate!” Elena yelled.

Eventually, Nate took care of most of the goons but before he and Elena could react, suddenly the ship seemed to have capsized with everything getting fully turned sideways and now the room was fully underwater. The couple could only swim past the sunk cars coming out of the containers before coming onto the remaining containers not fully sunk into the water.

“Nate! Up there! Follow me!” Elena yelled as she swam up to two crates that led up to what was now the sideways balcony.

“Coming!” Nate replied as he followed her up the crates and into the sideways hallway.

They then stopped for a brief moment as Elena ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, with tears in her eyes.

“Look, honey. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this…again. I promise after this, it’s over. If you want, if we get out of here, you and Chloe can go home,” he sighed.

“Nate, I know…it’s just…they did so many things…horrible things…” she sobbed before wiping her face.

“…but no. I’m not backing out now. Sully wouldn’t want us to quit. Look, we’ll talk later. We gotta grab Chloe and get off this boat before we sink,” Elena sighed before grabbing a roll of tape from her pocket and self-repairing her torn shirt with it.

They then came upon the door leading back to what was downstairs but now on the ground.

“Ladies, first,” Nate offered with a chuckle.

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Elena replied before Nate opened the door and climbed in.

“Aw, shit! Elena, hold on!” Nate yelled before the couple fell off the door and onto the sideways wall, being flooded with yet more water coming out.

“Ouch, that’s gonna hurt!” Elena replied.

“Yeah, tell me about it…Elena?”

“Yeah?”

“RUN!”

The couple climbed past the capsized staircase only to have a lockbox fall onto Nate and Elena dive underwater to aid him.

“Elena? A little help…” he sighed before Elena dived under his feet and helped him get unstuck from the box.

The duo then swam around until Elena found a vent and they opened it. They swam through the vent and came upon another sideways room.

“Nate…” Elena gasped with worry, seeing another wave of water heading for them.

“Crap…Elena, run!” he yelled as the duo leaped across the first door and then grabbed onto the archway of the second sideways door, getting wet as the water seeped onto them down into the room below them.

“Elena, how you holding up?” Nate asked with a pant.

“Never better, you?” she sighed.

“Likewise. Gotta keep going,” Nate reassured her before they climbed up and continued, only to be trapped by another wave of water in front of them.

“Quick, that red rope!” Elena yelled, seeing a red latch rope hanging from the side as she climbed and Nate followed.

They quickly climbed together the wall before almost slipping when another sideways door opened.

“Woah! Elena, hang on!” Nate yelled.

“I gotcha! Be careful!” she replied, pushing him up and following into the sideways bar area that Nate had come through earlier.

“Elena, which way is up?” Nate asked, in confusion.

“Nate, that door! Gotta lead somewhere!” Elena pointed to the next sideways door on their left.

Nate jumped over the toppled shelves and boxes to the door, kicking it open.

“Nate-“ Elena said before he interrupted.

“Holy shit…” Nate sighed, officially confirming that the cruise ship was indeed capsized, likely from a combination of the explosion and the rough waves.

“Elena! We’re on the top deck! Must be getting closer to Chloe! Follow me!”

“Nate, I can’t believe these pirates would hijack a cruise ship like this. Then again, we are in the Arabian sea…” Elena sighed as she and Nate ran through the deck.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nate replied in curiosity.

“Nate, as crazy as this is, I’m not surprised Marlowe hired these pirates to kidnap us. It happens in this region all the time. Hijackings of commercial and cruise ships for big ransom…,” Elena explained. 

“Elena, that’s great and all. But save the lecture for another time,” Nate said sarcastically.

“Aw, crap…”

Nate came to a sudden stop as he realized they were above the ballroom he had traversed earlier.

“Nate, why you stop….aw crap!” Elena said, almost knocking Nate off the ledge.

“Elena, just be careful. Nice and slow,” Nate insisted as they both creaked their way on the ledge and over the next sideways doors to the elevator.

“Nate, the elevator. You think it still works?” Elena asked as they got into the elevator, standing on the glass window.

“I don’t know, let’s give it a try,” Nate said as he pressed a button.

“Nate….”

“Aw, shit. NO, NO, NO, NO!”

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

The elevator had apparently made it to the appointed floor, only for the ceiling to break and the couple fell onto the chandelier above the ballroom.

“Holy crap! Elena?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re good. Can’t get much worse than this, right?”

They were barely able to hold their balance on the upper section of the chandelier’s ring before jumping onto the second red rope above the lower part of the chandelier. 

“Nate?”

“AHHHHH!!!!!” the couple screamed as the rope dropped them down to and through the glass ceiling of the chandelier’s lower ring, sending it apart and into the wall.

“Uh…this can definitely get worse!” Nate yelled as they swung for the ring.

They leaped to the ring, only for the ring to fall further down into the room and them to be flung off the ring onto the now glass floor of the ballroom.

“Uh, Nate…”

“Elena, GET DOWN!”

The couple ran only to get down on the floor with heads above their heads as the ring came down onto them but fortunately, it narrowly encircled them, providing a narrow escape from death.

“Heh. That was way too close for comfort,”

“Yeah, tell me about it…holy shit,”

The couple continued through the sideways ballroom, coming to an apparent exit when they narrowly dodged bullets from the dying Rameses with his Pistole.

“See ya in hell, _haibibi_!” he yelled as he shot the glass window, flooding the ballroom.

The couple ran further into the ship, trying to outrun the water flow.

“Elena, RUN! You crazy son of a bitch!”

“Nate, what about Chloe?”

“We’ll worry about her later! Just run!”

They finally got to the edge of one of the decks and jumped into the ocean.

**An epilogue-washed up beach somewhere in southern Yemen (likely Aden)**

After countless hours floating on makeshift rafts, the duo finally washed up ashore onto a beach off the southern coast of Yemen.

“…Elena?” Nate sighed, barely awake and conscious after on-off bouts of unconsciousness as Elena laid alongside him.

A vulture was looking down at the duo, likely thinking they were eventual food.

“Get outta here…” Nate shooed the bird away as Elena finally awakened.

“Huh...Nate-where are we?” she sighed, looking around.

“I don’t know, hun?” he sighed before the couple heard familiar muffles.

“MMMMPPPPPHHHHH!!!!” screamed a hopping Chloe, somehow once again bound and gagged.

She was missing her boots and her breasts were still exposed, bouncing up and down through her torn t-shirt as she hopped towards the couple. She likely was recaptured briefly by the pirates before escaping once and for all, but still with her bonds and striped bandana gag over her nose and mouth.

The duo rushed to untie her.

“Chloe? Just how? When? Why are you still tied up?” Nate asked hastily as he undid her bonds.

“Look, Nate, don’t worry about it, love. All part of the game by now. Though I really wanted a kick at those asshole wankers for abusing us. Thanks for freeing us,” Chloe sighed, coughing up the underwear ball stuffed in her mouth.

“Look sunshine…it’s been a pleasure. But I got a flight to catch back home. Elena you coming with?” she offered.

“Chloe? You’re backing out now? After everything we’ve been through?” Elena asked in shock.

“Oh, God…Don’t tell me you’re in on this madness too? Elena, we were _kidnapped, bound with rope and tape, gagged with panties, socks, and God knows what else, and abused_! Yet you’re telling me you’re wanting to continue yet another crusade?” Chloe huffed angrily.

“Look, Chloe. You back out if you want. But whether you realize it or not, Marlowe’s got Sully. He wasn’t on the ship at all. I am not going to let her kill him. Not now,” Nate insisted.

“That’s fine. But I think I’ve had enough of getting kidnapped for one day let alone a few weeks. Give me a yell when this is done and maybe, if you’re still about, we’ll celebrate,” Chloe said with a somewhat worried smile before walking off.

“Heh, I guess that settles it. But how are we gonna rescue Sully?” Nate asked.

“I might know a few local contacts back in the capital, Nate. They might know where they took Sully along with if she’s still here,” Elena offered.

“Let’s do it. But first, we’re gonna need a nice long bath and a nap,” Nate laughed as the duo ran along the beach past the few stragglers.


End file.
